


Melt You Like The Snow Outside

by Yoonmin_Trash_14



Series: stray kids x reader [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Passion, Smut, Snow, waaaay more poetic, white sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Trash_14/pseuds/Yoonmin_Trash_14
Summary: If you've ever read a story, you would know that love always wins. Once again, unfailingly, love won.





	Melt You Like The Snow Outside

**Author's Note:**

> i think yalls will like this

Y/n was smitten. Absolutely smitten for the boy sitting next to her, gazing at the soft snow that had started to fall outside. The only problem was that the window was far away from her, and if Channie had to be gazing at the snow, she couldn't snuggle with him. She was cold. She wanted to snuggle. Now was the perfect time. She pulled him closer and said "Channieeee, if you keep gazing cutely at the snow you make make me want to cuddle you, but I also don't want do disturb your peaceful position, and your giving me a quarter life crisis. Help my life by cuddling me of your own free will, hmm?" She saw Chan turn around to respond to her, and when he turned, she gasped. The light from the sun reflecting off of the crisp white snow was illuminating Chan's beautiful features, and it made him look more angelic than he already was. His lips parted slightly, and she thought she was going to pass out at his beauty. She waited for a response, hoping he would come to her and cuddle her. 

"No" said Chan, and turned right back around to keep gazing at the now piling up snow.

The color drained from Y/n's face as she processed this, and she couldn't stop the pouty upset look that was forming on her face. She decided to take this to her advantage to get Channie to cuddle her, and let out little sniffling sounds. He still didn't turn around, and then she realized how much she missed his cuddles. The fake sniffles became real sniffles, and the sniffles became a small cry.

"Wait, Y/n, no, I'm sorry, I uh, was joking, please don't cry, I never meant to make you cry, I'm so sorry ahhh"

"...Channie?"

"I'm a mess if you cry, please don't cry. I would never turn down a snuggle from you, babygirl"

"HOW COULD YOU CALL ME BABY GIRL YOU KNOW THAT MAKES ME HOR-- wait UH I MEAN HORRIBLE"

"I'm getting the vibe that you mean horny"

"STAHP"

Chan had started to tickle her, and the crying turned into tears of laughter as she tried to recover from a fit of giggles.

"There, I knew that would make you stop crying"

"You little shi- wait I can't bring myself to call you that you're too cute"

"Y/n, just shut up and let me cuddle you"

"..."

She shut up.

***

The snow was falling heavier, just a little, and while they were cuddling, it created a  winter wonderland around them. The scene was so beautiful. They looked out at the sunset, and watched the beautiful colors of pink, orange, and yellow reflect across the blinding white snow, and the view had the brilliance of a sunset in heaven. Y/n wanted nothing more than to live in this moment forever, together with Chan, safe, and everything around them was filled with purity and beauty. 

 

Until it got better.

 

They watched the sky turn dark, a rich, beautiful navy blue. The contrast of the snow with the dark sky was unearthly, and once again Y/n thought it could never get better than this.

 

Until it did.

 

The cuddling session had gotten a little more steamy as this happened, and Chan was pressing a chaste kiss to Y/n's lips. He trailed kisses down her neck and down her arms, leaving a few marks here and there. Chan trailed back up, caught up in the moment, and slowly took off Y/n's top. She let out a small gasp, and Chan awoke from his trance. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask for permission, and Y/n responded with a satisfied sigh, and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling again. Chan caressed her stomach, and leaned in. He pressed a kiss to her navel, and brushed his lips down to the rim of Y/n's jeans, eliciting a shudder from her. He left a hickey there, and slipped off the jeans. 

Chan always remarked on how soft Y/n's legs were, and today as he ran his lips against them, he couldn't control himself from leaving marks on them.

"Your legs are too perfect. Let me make them look a little ragged, claim them as mine."

"haaa.... that feels so good"

"I'll make you feel even better"

"Channie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me"

"Are you sure?"

"Very, Channie, I'm so sure that I want this. I want you. Through the entirety of this year that we've been married, all I could think of how compassionate you were, and how kind and polite you were to everybody. How funny you are. How crazy you are. How everything you do, right or wrong, somehow is beautiful, and fixes itself into my mind to be remembered forever. How much of a role model you are for everyone around you, and lastly, how great of a father you'd be. You're so amazing with children, and-"

Chan hadn't realized he had been holding his breath this entire time, and he released it now.

"And what, babygirl?"

"And- And I want us to have a child of our own..."

"So you're asking me to fuck you without protection in the purest way possible"

"WHAT"

"I'm just messing with you babygirl. I couldn't want anything more than to have a child of our own, to love and cherish and play with, and I think they'll be as beautiful as you.."

"Oh, stop the flattery and just do me"

"Well, that was straightforward"

***

 

The snow outside had become a swirling dance, and so had the passion of the two lovers on the bed. The sounds of kisses and moans could be heard from the door of the room, and the snow danced more with every thrust of Chan's love into Y/n. The sheets on the bed, a pure white, were stained with the love potion flowing from the hearts of the couple, as they loved each other. The tornado of the snow outside almost matched the dance of the burning flames in the room, a raging battle, a test of champions, to see who would win. Chan was caressing Y/n, whispering sweet but powerful words into her ear, words of love, his glistening cock slid into her with ease. She let out a moan, and the snow outside raged further, and the sheets were stained more with the overflowing love.

"Is this okay, my love?"

"More than okay."

"I love you."

He thrusted in, and the sounds of his moans melded with the sound of Y/n's, and the snow pounded against the windows of their room. The battle was never keeping peace, each thrust of Chan's member rivaling the passion of the snow dancing outside. For a watcher,it was a marvelous sight. Yet there was no watcher for this miracle, the creation of life. It was done in solitude, like the burning of fire. 

"ahhh Channie, love me more, go faster, faster"

"anything for you babygirl"

The slap of skin against skin, the beating of two hearts in unison, and the breaths and pants and moans of the two lovers were the sounds of passion, the weapons used against the storm of snow threatening to match their love. But in a battle, there are two sides. And only one side wins. 

"Y/n, ahh I'm so close"

"haa... hnggg ur so good inside me Channie"

"you take me so well babygirl... ahhh"

"ahh... Channieee... I think I'm going to cum"

"make me yours, Y/n, claim me..."

"Channie, before, when we were looking at the snow, I thought the day could never get better than that. But now, now that we're doing this, now that you're here loving me, I find myself mistaken. Every time I'm with you, my life just gets better and better. I love you so much Chan, I love you."

"Y/n, you couldn't have said it better. I can never get enough of you,I just keep wanting you and wanting you, and I'll always be selfish when it comes to you. I'll won't let anything or anybody get in between us. The life that blooms inside you now, it'll create a stronger bond between us. I love you so much Y/n. Never forget that.

Chan cummed inside Y/n, with a deep, heavy moan, and Y/n cummed at the same time, orgasms blending and moans ringing against the walls. An explosion of love and passion, staining those white sheets again, a lovely color. The storm outside tried to counter this, but an outside force stopped it. The sunrise. The hazy pinks, the bright oranges and yellows, and the deep reds, burned away the rage of the snow just as the passion of the two lovers countered the storm. If you've ever read a story, you would know that love always wins. Once again, unfailingly, love won. The burning passion of Chan's love, and the awakened mother inside of Y/n, won. Like the flames of the sunrise, love melted them like the snow outside.

**Author's Note:**

> if you arent dead follow the instructions on the last fic lmao  
> comment and or leave me a kudos  
> i love all of you  
> yeetle mcgeetle to all the hoes who made it here with me


End file.
